From This Point On
by calladragon
Summary: My take on what happened Post-Bluebird.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and PMs on the other stories I never responded to- as always I treasure them. I apologize for no responses and no story updates. I've had months of no internet access interspersed with very brief periods of spotty access while my cable/internet provider updated everyone to Digital. Fortunately, it was just my internet service and not my tv that got totally screwed up by this update! Unfortunately, it took time and multiple house rewirings, etc. to get everything back on track. As you can see, I'm now back for the good or the evil of it! I hope to return to the AU, old stories over the hiatus as soon as I can coax my muse out of hiding. She didn't take the whole internet thing well along with other tumultuous up and downs in RL that have now evened out! Hopefully, the new story will inspire me to finish the old ones. At least the two or three that aren't totally crackers at this point.~Calla

#

Struggling to open her eyes, Lisbon realized she had awakened to the softest of voices calling her name.

"Jane?" Propping up in bed she glanced at the clock before patting the bed beside her. "I didn't mean to sleep so late. I suppose Abbott and Cho are gone?"

If they weren't they'd missed their flight by a good hour and a half.

"They're halfway to Austin by this point if their flight left on time." Jane confirmed as he leaned in to kiss her unmindful of porcupine head and morning breath. "I took them to the airport and returned Abbott's rental car three hours ago."

"I feel sorry for them." Lisbon said as she stretched ignoring Jane's eyes on the rise and fall of her breasts. "They didn't get much sleep and it's your fault."

"Yes, it is." Jane agreed without an ounce of remorse in his voice as he settled on the mattress beside her. "I'd do it all again."

Especially since Abbott had decided they needed some private time to get their ducks in a row. He'd given them the rest of the week including the weekend to ostensibly "wrap up loose ends" on that high profile case he'd so callously reopened for personal reasons. They'd both known the man meant something else entirely although completing the last of the paperwork in the best light possible was certainly part of it. All that their boss really cared about was that debacle they'd pulled out of the flames at the last possible second ended up in the Closed Case Files never to be seen again. Oh, and that they figured out how to neutralize the water cooler gossip before it became an unnecessary distraction around headquarters.

Jane also figured their absence would give Cho time to come to terms with the reality he'd been _way_ off the mark when it came to them. To come up with a plausible excuse why _he_, after years of observing them, had failed to see what Abbott had noted in a matter of months. It had to rankle the talented agent he'd failed so miserably to accurately interpret years of events playing out under his nose. Maybe Kimball, like Rigsby, hadn't wanted to see.

Or maybe he'd hoped what he was seeing wasn't true.

Or maybe he and Lisbon were simply better actors than he'd give either of them credit for being especially her. Who really knew? He didn't. What he did know was Cho failed to comprehend that while they had been the best of friends for a very long time, they had _never_ seen each other in a remotely sibling light…Not unless the seriously screwed up alternate universe they unwittingly inhabited found incest a socially acceptable habit…So not happening…While Jane couldn't speak for Lisbon, he could certainly speak for himself. He'd been having impure thoughts about the woman for quite some time. A scandalous number of years in fact….

He'd just been rather good at hiding it.

"I bet you would." Lisbon smirked. "I'd do it all again, too." She captured his lips with hers. "Well, maybe not all of it…That whole airplane thing was really embarrassing."

Not to mention all the "talking to" she got from everyone from her fellow passengers to the flight attendants to the pilot for goodness sakes. They hadn't cared Jane was a wolf in sheep's clothing or that every last word he'd said about himself was true. They hadn't even cared he wasn't a particularly good man and Marcus was. All that mattered was he obviously loved her and he loved her _that_ way. The general consensus was she'd be a fool to turn him away. While it had taken her a while to actually make it off the plane and even longer before anyone would let her see Jane, she'd felt the same.

There was no way Patrick Jane was getting away. Not now that he'd uttered the "L" word. He might as well just give in and give up.

Admit she'd so won this round.

Catching Jane's inquisitive stare, Lisbon recalled every second of their interview from the moment she'd slipped into that holding room until she'd slipped outside to wait for his release. The look on his face as she'd slid into that chair had taken her breath away. He honestly hadn't believed she was coming. He thought he'd misplayed his hand and forfeited everything. For a while there, she hadn't been sure he wasn't right. She'd been so mad at his latest betrayal she'd called Marcus and told him she'd marry him without really thinking about it. She'd still been mad when she'd listened to Jane bearing his soul in front of countless witnesses on that plane. She'd been mad when she'd told him it was too late. She was still mad when her feet hit the tarmac and beyond.

Truthfully, mad was an understatement.

In fact, she hadn't been sure things were going to work out when she'd gotten off that plane and entered the terminal. She had been sure she owed them both that one last chance. If Jane said the right things, they'd be all right. If he didn't, she'd be on her merry way without a backward glance.

Fortunately, he'd answered every last one of her questions openly and honestly. It hadn't really mattered he couldn't quite vocalize those three precious words again. As much as she'd wanted to hear them, they weren't necessary. He'd already said them loud enough for everyone to hear. Besides, between the look in his eyes and that kiss, he'd said them without saying a word.

Or he had until some jackass made his presence known smack in the middle of the best kiss of her life she'd waited years to receive.

Well, the jackass could keep on protesting. They weren't about to stop sucking face until they were good and ready. So put that in your pipe and smoke it. Once Jane was sure she was thoroughly convinced she knew exactly how he felt, he'd released her and she'd let him. She'd then sent their interloper with the really bad timing her best "Bite Me!" look before she'd turned back to Jane and returned the favor by kissing him so thoroughly she'd knocked every thought out of his head. Once _she_ was satisfied _he_ knew his feelings were reciprocated, she'd risen to her feet and sashayed out that door like she owned the place leaving a stupid, sputtering, intrusive _jerk_ to stand fish faced in her irreverently sassy wake.

Unfortunately for everyone involved, nothing was simple after that.

It had taken the rest of the night to get Jane released into Lisbon's custody with Abbott vouching for the man's behavior. He'd called in some pretty high ranking favors to make Jane's actions go away. Although Abbott never said it, it was clear Jane owed him and he owed him big. It was a favor Jane was glad to owe. It was also clear, while he didn't appreciate another Jane Mess; their boss was pleased with how things had come together once the dust settled. In the end, they'd laid an embarrassing Cold Case haunting the Agency for five long years to rest and a valuable Agent he couldn't afford to lose had decided to stay.

Once Jane was free, they'd all gone back to the resort where a certain consultant had gotten a severe dressing down, Lisbon had gone off to her room to make an unpleasant but necessary telephone call, and Cho and Abbott had snatched a couple of hours sleep in a very nice double suite courtesy of Jane's personal credit. Much to Lisbon's chagrin, she'd slept through her wakeup call and missed seeing her comrades off to Austin. Maybe that was a good thing. Lisbon wasn't sure she was up to dealing with Cho's disbelief and her boss's omniscient, self-satisfied pomposity.

Dealing with Jane was bad enough.

"I'm truly sorry for that." He genuinely was. "If there had been any other way, I wouldn't have done that to you. Unfortunately, nothing worked out as I'd planned."

"It never does." Lisbon smirked. "Although everything was fine in the end."

"Better than fine." Jane agreed. "We got the bad girls and I saved you from making the biggest mistake of your life." The Lisbon eye roll was totally expected. "What do you say to getting an early lunch and hitting the beach for a while?"

"Sounds like a plan." They still had a lot to talk through like where they went from here. "Why don't you order Room Service and meet me here in a half an hour?"

"I can do that." Jane agreed his mind already on the rather elegant brunch menu. "If you need more time, give me a call."

"I won't; but, if I do…." Lisbon left her sentence hanging as she rose to her feet, gave Jane a peck, and sent him towards the door. "Now, go, or we'll never get to the beach."

They wouldn't.

They'd just sit here staring into each other's eyes longingly which wasn't that bad a deal all things considered. They certainly weren't jumping into anything. Not if she had anything to say about it and she had plenty. Jane wasn't ready and she'd just dumped her first lover in years. Nope, they were taking things fairly slow and easy. Just because they loved each other didn't mean they needed to act like a couple of horny teenagers. Watching Jane walk through the door between their rooms, Lisbon turned the lock behind him. The last thing she needed was him meandering back into her domain before she was ready trying to sneak a peek. Not that she thought a lock would stop him. It wouldn't. But, maybe he'd respect the sentiment behind the gesture.

It wasn't like he didn't know she was hurrying to join him as fast as she could.

Or she would be after she made yet another necessary telephone call. In all the excitement she'd forgotten to call Van Pelt and update her on the latest turn of events. While they might not live in the same state any more, they were closer than ever. Close enough Grace would never forgive her if she wasn't in the loop sooner rather than later. Deciding to keep it short and sweet, Lisbon hit the familiar button on her cell and waited for the squeal that was sure to come when Van Pelt figured out who was actually calling her.

She'd squeal again when she heard the news.

Lisbon was sure of it.

Rigsby would just ask if she'd lost her flipping mind.

#

Walking down the beach hand in hand, Lisbon questioned whether stuffing herself on Eggs Benedict and a couple of Peach Bellini's was the smartest move she could have made. Her head was a little woozy from one too many libations and her defenses were down. She was pretty darned sure Jane realized that and he'd take advantage of the moment to the extent she'd let him.

He wouldn't be Jane if he didn't.

"As much as I hate to ask, did you make that telephone call?" Jane couldn't bring himself to say Pike's name. "The one you were dreading."

So much for so casually saying Marcus would get over it. The woman beside him still hated the thought of hurting the other man in her life unnecessarily. She wouldn't be Lisbon if she didn't.

"What do you think?" Lisbon asked. "I owed him that much. Marcus would have known something was wrong when I didn't show up at the airport anyway. I couldn't leave him hanging now could I?" Frankly, Jane thought she could have; but, he wasn't about to say that and show himself in a negative light yet again. He'd already done that in front of too many witnesses during a panic induced confessional aboard a stalled late night flight. He'd rather not have a repeat performance. "Fortunately, I got him before he'd left his place and we were able to talk."

"How did he take it?" Jane had the decency to sound genuinely concerned. "I'm sure not well."

"Not great; but, he'll get over it with time." Lisbon sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than him. "I don't think it came as that much of a surprise."

She could tell Jane didn't think it had either by the look on his face. If Marcus hadn't realized something was off the night she'd stepped outside her door to speak privately with her "partner," he certainly should have when she hadn't immediately said "yes" to his hasty proposal in Austin. If that hadn't set the warning bells pealing in his head, the anger in her voice when she'd called to take him up on his marriage offer should have. Something clearly wasn't right about her sudden acceptance. Like the fact maybe she wasn't quite right in her head. Whether Marcus was willing to admit it or not, he'd known deep in his soul something was seriously amiss long before she'd admitted they were done.

In fact, he hadn't needed to ask about Jane's involvement…He'd already known.

"It shouldn't have." Jane said quietly. "There was no way he hadn't heard the rumors about us long before he asked you out."

"What rumors are those?" Lisbon turned to lean into his chest. "Those stupid "are they" or "aren't theys" following us from California?"

"Those would be the ones." Jane agreed. "It isn't like we haven't added a little fodder here and there along the way. Since I'd say Marcus is the kind of man who'd at least ask in a roundabout way if there was any fire accompanying that smoke, I'm assuming you lied to him and said we weren't involved."

"I didn't lie." Stepping away from him, Lisbon plopped on her bottom in the sand to watch the surf roll in. "We weren't."

"Not in any tangible way." Jane agreed as he sat down beside her and gripped her hand forcing Lisbon to look at him. "But, we both know we've been involved intangibly for years."

"Intangibly doesn't count." Lisbon stated firmly. "If you can't see it or feel it, it isn't there."

"Really?" Jane said quietly. "I'd say you've seen and felt what's between us for years. We both have. We wisely chose to ignore it for the greater good."

"Maybe." Lisbon reluctantly agreed. "It still doesn't count."

"Sure it does." Jane said quietly. "The heart wants what the heart wants whether we acknowledge that need or not."

"Fine." Lisbon huffed. "What I don't understand is why you didn't do something about the intangible before now? It's not like you didn't have plenty of time."

"Maybe I was waiting for the right moment to make my move." Jane said.

"And maybe I got tired of waiting." Lisbon stated softly.

"Maybe you should have made the first move then." Jane said.

"Maybe I felt that wasn't my place to push until you were ready." Lisbon said quietly. "That doesn't mean I was willing to give you forever."

"Maybe we should stop with the maybes." Jane lifted her hand to his lips. "They almost cost us everything."

"Yes, they did." Leaning her head against Jane's shoulder, Lisbon closed her eyes and thought of all the opportunities they'd missed both before and after Red John was gone. "Did you mean what you said that day?"

"What day?" Jane asked absently too caught up in the pleasure of rubbing his palm against Lisbon's bare arm to really pay attention to what she was saying. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do." Lisbon prompted. "The day you shot me."

"Oh, that day." Jane continued his distracting actions. "Yes, I meant it…What I didn't mean was to admit it out loud."

"Why?" Lisbon ignored the stab through her heart in favor of listening to his explanation. "It would have made our lives so much easier if you'd just owned up to your feelings."

"In what way?" Jane asked. "That was the last thing I needed to do. It would only have put you in more danger and I wasn't allowing that." Not to mention the extra distraction of worrying about her. "You know what happened to people I got close to. That wasn't happening to you.

After he was gone there was too much too work through. Too much I needed to do alone. About the time I'd finally laid some things to rest, Abbott turned up. You know the rest of the story."

The day he'd briefly removed his ring suddenly played through Jane's mind in all of its questionable significance.

"I suppose I do." Lisbon agreed. "What I don't know is if you manipulated everything to eventually get to this point."

"As much as I wish I could tell you I did, I hadn't planned that far ahead." Jane said. "I can tell you I did everything in my power to get you back as my partner. Whether I would have overcome my fears to offer you more without Pike coming on the scene and threatening everything, I don't know. What I do know is might-have-beens don't matter. All that does is we're together now…Whatever the catalyst."

"Yes, we are." Lisbon agreed. "Whatever the cause."

"I missed you terribly while I was gone." Jane commented idly as he pulled her more comfortably against him. "There was a time or two when I almost sent for you…Not to bring you to the island…But I contemplated a place or two without an extradition treaty."

"Yeah?" Lisbon watched a gull dipping into the sea. "Why didn't you? I would have come."

As foolish as such a thing would have been.

"Because I couldn't be that selfish." Jane said quietly. "We both know Abbott was watching you. While they couldn't touch me, they could certainly touch you. You'd have been in a world of trouble. They'd have made your life hell. I wasn't letting what I'd done affect you any more than it already had."

"Right." Lisbon snorted. "That would be a first."

"Whatever you believe to the contrary, I've always had your back." Jane said. "I've always done my best to see that my schemes affected you as little as possible." Jane had the decency to look sheepish at his bald faced lie. "The last few years anyway."

"That I'll accept." Lisbon said quietly. "There was a time when you didn't care what happened to me or anyone else as long as your schemes got you one step closer to Red John."

"Yes, there was and I'm not proud of it." Jane agreed. "I'm not like that now."

"No, you aren't. You're a changed man." Lisbon smirked. "Now you ask me if I want to get into trouble with you. You don't just drag me in the middle of your crap anymore." Recent debacle excluded. "At least most of the time."

"There isn't much I can say to that." Jane agreed. "When you're right, you're right."

"You could have stopped all of this you know." Lisbon said quietly. "Not put any of us through this pain. All you had to do was say something in the early days and I'd have stopped seeing Marcus. I was waiting on you. Surely you know that."

"Whether I did or I didn't, I didn't think your relationship would go that far. I never thought you'd break up the team." Jane said quietly. She never had before. "When things between you got serious faster than I'd anticipated, I realized I didn't have the right to interfere. It wasn't fair to you. Pike was treating you right and you seemed happy. It was clear you cared about each other. Why would I mess that up? All I truly wanted was your happiness even if that happiness was with another man. I wasn't lying about that."

"But I wasn't as happy as I could have been." Lisbon said quietly. "Marcus wasn't you."

"No, he wasn't." Jane agreed. "He's a much better man."

"Maybe I never wanted the better man." Lisbon looked him the eyes. "I wanted you in all your imperfect glory."

"Yeah, well, while I'm fortunate that's true, some people would say you need your head examined." Jane brushed a strand of hair from her cheek. "In fact, I think most people would say that."

"Maybe I do; but, Marcus wasn't the right man for me." Lisbon stated firmly. "You are. You just wouldn't cooperate. Wouldn't do or say any of the things I needed you to. You kept urging me to go and babbling about my happiness when all I wanted was for you to ask me to stay. Do you have any idea how painful all of that was to hear over and over again?"

"Perhaps not; but, I do know how painful it was to say what I didn't mean." Jane said. "Especially when you refused to read between the lines and see that I didn't want you happy at the thought of the new life ahead of you. I wanted you miserable at the thought of leaving me. From what I could see, that just wasn't happening."

"Yeah, well, what you could see was a lie." Lisbon admitted. "I kept praying you'd change your mind and say what I saw in your eyes instead of the stupid words tumbling from your mouth. You just wouldn't do what Marcus did and admit how you felt about me, so I did what any smart girl would do. I went for the sure thing."

"I'm not sure how smart ruining the rest of your life would have been." Jane said quietly. "And we both know that's what you would have done."

"I don't see it that way." Lisbon said. "I think we would have been happy."

"I think Marcus would have been happy for a while as long as he didn't catch a certain look on your face when you though he couldn't see." Jane stared out over the ocean. "I think you would have done your best to pretend you were happy when you were bleeding inside over wondering what might have been."

"Maybe." Lisbon reluctantly agreed. "But I'd have made it work."

"I'm sure you would have." Jane agreed. "But no one should live that way…Wondering if what might have been is better than what they already have."

"Then I guess it's a good thing you finally manned up and did what you should have done a long time ago." Lisbon scooped a hand full of sand only to let it trickle through her fingers. "Talk about waiting until the eleventh hour."

"You know, there's no logical reason why I had to make the first move as I've already said." Jane wiped the sand from her palm. "You're a liberated woman who's done quite well for herself in a male dominated world. You could have told me how you felt at any point in time."

"I could have; but, it wasn't my place." Lisbon gently reminded him as though she hadn't said basically the same thing a few minutes earlier. "It was yours to tell me you were ready to move on…That you wanted to do it with me…You never did. If you think back over the last few years you'll realize I gave you plenty of openings you never took. Before and after Red John was done."

"It wasn't time." Jane said quietly. "I wasn't ready to completely let them go."

"No, you weren't and that's okay." Lisbon agreed. "I was willing to wait for a season."

Even when she hadn't known what she waited for.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't have had to." Jane said. "I've known how I felt for a while. I just wasn't ready to deal with it. That isn't exactly true either. As long as I knew I was waking up to see you every day, I didn't have to deal with it. I could have my cake and eat it, too. Pike put a monkey wrench in all of that."

"You really are a bastard, you know that?" Lisbon resisted the urge to smack him. "You made both of us miserable because you were a big, fat chicken wallowing in your fears."

"I'm still a big, fat chicken." Jane said. "And I'm still scared."

"Of what?" Lisbon asked. "If you're worried about screwing things up, you've done a lot of that over the years and I haven't left you. If you're scared something's going to happen to me, that possibility comes with the territory whether we're together or not. If you're scared you'll make a lousy partner, we both know better than that. You were a terrific husband and father. What happened to Angela and Charlotte Anne rests solely on MacAllister's shoulders. The man was a monster with a twisted sense of justice. Nothing you said should have provoked his actions."

"Maybe I'm scared I love you too much." Jane said quietly.

"Then join the club." Lisbon snapped back. "I've felt that way for a long time. Maybe I didn't call it love; but, I knew I cared too much. Enough that I let your needs override my best interests. I'd worked too hard to get where I was to throw it all away. But, that's exactly what I kept doing over and over again when I knew better. It was like my whole world went insane when you joined my team. I resented the hell out of you for the longest time until I realized I couldn't imagine my life without you in it."

"I feel the same." Jane entwined his fingers through Lisbon's as he pulled her to her feet. "Not only can't I imagine my life without you in it, I'm not sure I could live it."

"You don't have to." Rising on her toes, Lisbon gave him a discrete smack on the lips that wouldn't garner unnecessary attention from the people ambling by. "Neither of us do."

"No, we don't." Jane agreed. "I guess it's time to head back. We still have that paperwork to finish before our time is truly ours."

"Yes, we do." Lisbon agreed knowing Abbott expected a copy to be waiting in his email when he made it into the office. Once he looked over their summation, he'd integrate their take into his and forward the satisfactory report to the appropriate parties. If he wasn't happy with the spin they put on things, they'd be rewriting that report until he was. Dinner reservations be damned. "Maybe we'll get through in time for another quick walk before dinner."

"Maybe we will." Jane agreed draping his arm around Lisbon's shoulders and pulling her close. "Maybe we'll make it a moonlit walk instead."

"Sounds like a plan." Lisbon agreed with her mind already leaping to which dress she was wearing to dinner instead of that pesky report waiting to be written.

It wasn't going to be the one she'd worn when things had gone so quickly from eager anticipation to hell in a hand basket although she fully intended to wear that dress some other time.

She'd looked too pretty in pink to simply throw the dress away because Jane had been a colossal ass as he would surely be again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to my guest reviewer for the welcome back! It's greatly appreciated. To everyone else, thank you for the reading, favoriting, following you've done. I was overwhelmed by how many people actually read this first chapter! Thank you for your time!

If you're interested, my goal with this story is to be as realistic with the situation and characters as I can possibly be. While I'm certainly not Heller or his phenomenal writing team, I'm going to pretend I have a tiny fraction of their talent and enjoy playing with Lisbon and Jane. Maybe wrap up a couple of loose ends that may or may not get revisited on the show. My driving desire is to stay within this universe Heller is presenting. A universe where Lisbon and Jane love each other and are setting out to make it work as a couple which I can't see being all that easy. While I don't expect my story to be anything like Heller's in the end, I do hope to encompass all of the poignancy and depth coupled with that tried and true Lisbon/Jane formula of holding on to each other through hell, high water, lovers, and serial killers making the characters so fascinating. We'll see what happens. As always, I'm flying by the seat of my pants. ~Calla

#

Staring at her reflection, Lisbon wasn't too concerned about dining in the same restaurant she'd caused a minor scene in. She was sure far worse had happened there. In fact, she'd witnessed just such an altercation earlier today. One convincing her that the so called upper crust weren't any better behaved than the masses. Especially considering what had led up to the confrontation between the young thirty-somethings hadn't been nearly as devastating as what Jane had done.

Besides, Van Pelt had assured her she'd have done far worse than a glass of water in the face if Jane had pulled that stunt on her. Somehow, Lisbon didn't doubt it. The woman could put a serious hurting on that man before he could stop her.

But, idle threats aside; Grace had been so thrilled with her news she'd squealed like a happy piglet before finally calming down enough to carry on a coherent conversation. Oh, and she'd been full of the expected advice about what to do with her makeup and hair. Like she'd been those two years Jane was gone. Contrary to what he seemed to think, she hadn't pined for him. She'd missed him terribly and she'd been beside herself waiting for each and every letter. But, she hadn't put her life on hold.

Not for a man she wasn't sure she'd ever see again.

While it was true she hadn't burned up the dating scene, she hadn't been a hermit either. She'd gone out casually with both a nice attorney and a doctor who had each briefly caught her interest. At different times of course. Although nothing serious had come of either relationship, nor had she wanted it to, she'd enjoyed their company immensely. She'd also killed two birds with one stone. She'd basked in pleasant easy going companionship and convinced the people she served their small town Sheriff was very accessible.

Being seen out and about with a couple of the town's golden boys had done that trick nicely.

Somewhere along the way she'd gotten comfortable wearing dresses and even bought a few. She wouldn't have been able to pull off that art case with Jane if she hadn't. Nor would she have paraded around in all those dresses Pike seemed to like. Not that Jane had done any complaining either unless he'd done that privately. If he had, it would have been about her dating Marcus, not about how she looked. He liked her in dresses, too. Speaking of Jane, she needed to get a move on before he started knocking on her door.

Once that happened she was doomed.

She didn't need the man picking her lock and catching her in her underpants. Not literally since she was wearing her robe, but more figuratively speaking. She'd rather Jane not see her before she was ready. She'd had hell to pay getting away from him for a little while earlier. He'd been stuck to her like gum on the bottom of her shoe since they'd returned from their walk on the beach. Fortunately, thanks to her discipline and Jane's ability to fill her in on the excitement she'd missed, they'd gotten that report done in record time and, fortunately again, Abbott had been satisfied with their "story".

From there, they'd taken a brief walk around town before coming back to get ready for dinner. Along the way she'd managed to get Jane to sit on a bench outside a cozy ice cream parlor for all of fifteen minutes while she ducked into shop to buy a souvenir for Annie and a couple of other things. While she'd have been happy to have his assistance, she needed a few minutes without the Remora imitation. He'd finally granted it. That had been the last time she'd managed to escape Jane until they'd each meandered off to their separate suites to wash away the surf and the sand.

Not that she was really complaining. Or really blaming him considering how close she'd come to walking out of his life permanently. She'd probably be the same was she standing in his shoes.

Slathering cream over her face, Lisbon stared at the beautiful green lace dress spread across her bed. She couldn't wait to wear it or the pretty strappy gold shoes she'd decided to wear with it. Stepping out of the bathroom, she walked over to the bed to stare at what hadn't been there when she'd started her shower with the same intensity she'd stare at a snake slithering out of the grass.

What the hell had Jane done now?

Besides pick the lock and sneak into her room while she was washing her hair? Picking up the rectangular black velvet box, she flipped the lid open and almost dropped it. Had Jane lost his flipping mind? She was staring at a set of emerald and diamond studs that must be all of three and a half carats if they were anything. They were large enough to be stunning without being too ostentatiously gaudy. She'd give him that much. The man had good taste. However, as beautiful as they were and as perfect as they'd be with her dress, she couldn't accept anything like this.

Not even from Jane.

"Damn it, Jane, open this door." Lisbon banged lightly on the door knowing he was probably sitting on the other side laughing at her. "Open it now."

"Yes, Lisbon?" Jane continued rubbing his hair with a towel while a dry mouthed Lisbon looked on busily thinking it wouldn't have taken _that_ long to button his shirt. "What has you so uptight?"

"You know what." Lisbon held out the rectangular velvet box. "These aren't lab created, treated, or enhanced. They're natural."

"You're right on all counts." Jane agreed. "Although I don't know when you became such a gem expert."

"I recognized the jeweler's name on the box." Lisbon's tone said enough about that. He didn't need to know she often stood with her face pressed against the outer glass of that particular establishment window shopping like a hungry, snot nosed kid. Or that she regretted being an honorable cop and returning that beautiful emerald set he'd tried to give her so long ago. "These earrings are easily five grand if they're a dime."

Since the jeweler in question was a highly reputable wholesale shop, the pair was probably worth fifteen easily. Lisbon's mind melted all over again at the thought Jane honestly expected her to wear something like that. What was he thinking?

She was a glorified cop for goodness sakes!

Returning her gob smacked gaze, Jane shook his head in mild disbelief. Lisbon knew him and knew him well. She had to have figured out by now he'd meant to give her a no holds barred experience if things had gone his way. He still intended to now that the tide had turned. She had to know as well that jewelry was going to pop up in the mix somewhere.

Besides, she hadn't protested that much over finding a few thousand dollars worth of dresses spread across her bed not to mention the matching shoes on the floor. While the pink number was nice and an obvious favorite, it wasn't expensive at all when compared to the green and white dresses which both carried a famous designer label. What could he say? Looks were deceiving when it came to feminine attire.

Nor had Lisbon raised an eyebrow at a romantic getaway in the Keys which was nothing to sneeze at. What did she think connecting suites at an exclusive resort in Islamorada cost these days? He could clue her in that staying in a couple of decent rooms in Miami would have been far more cost effective. Truthfully he doubted she had any inkling which was fine by him. Or maybe she did by now. She had to know the place was expensive.

Maybe she felt he owed her that much for all the trouble he'd caused which he probably did.

Jane smirked at the thought Lisbon was perfectly fine with throwing away fistfuls of money on dresses, shoes, and hotel rooms but she wanted to quibble over a pair of earrings she'd wear the rest of her life? Sometimes he wondered exactly what made his woman tick. She needed to get her priorities straight. Forget the whole diamonds thing, it was jewelry in general that was a girl's best friend. At least Angela used to think so. A brand new piece to add to her collection had gotten his butt out of many a sling.

Surely Lisbon couldn't be that different?

"What of it?" Jane tossed his towel aside in favor of buttoning his shirt and distracting Lisbon yet again with the subtle flexing of his muscles. "I certainly think you're worth it."

"I can't accept them." Lisbon said. "They're too expensive."

"You most certainly can." Jane said. "In case you haven't realized, those were custom made for you. I can't take them back if I wanted to. Besides, I love you, right?"

"That's what you said." Lisbon quirked a brow at him. "And I choose to believe you."

"Good, because it's true." Jane agreed. "You love me, right?"

"That's what I said." Lisbon raised her brow again. "So, I guess you can believe me."

"Good." Jane leaned in to kiss her forehead as he pressed the box against her heart. "Then consider them a courting gift."

"We aren't courting." Lisbon said. "We haven't even had our first date."

"Whose fault is that?" Jane asked primly. "Teresa, stop your fussing and finish all of that girly stuff like curling your hair and putting goop on your face." Jane shooed her rudely back towards her room with his hand. "We need to get a move on. If you don't hurry we're going to be late and we don't want that. They won't hold reservations downstairs even for me."

"Do all that girly stuff?" Lisbon placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've already said." Jane huffed at her. "Not that you aren't beautiful au naturale; but, go put on the finishing touches. We can argue about the earrings over dinner and a glass or two of that expensive wine you missed last night. Somehow I don't think Abbott and Cho appreciated it half as much as you will."

"Fine, be that way." Lisbon snarked before leaning in to give Jane a peck to let him know he'd won this round. "I'll meet you downstairs in a few."

"Make it twenty and we can do that." Jane agreed happy to give her another chance to make a grand entrance that wouldn't end with water in his face. "I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I." Lisbon reached out to touch his cheek before stepping back into her room. "See you in that few."

"You most certainly will." Jane said as he closed the door behind her. "And I'll see you."

He had no doubts Teresa Lisbon in that green lace dress would be a sight to behold.

#

Taking one of the earrings from the box, Lisbon contemplated the wisdom of wearing them. Obviously, she couldn't give them back. But, that didn't mean she needed to fuel Jane's insanity by actually wearing them. Then again, what was the use in having a perfectly good set of emerald studs if she left them in the box? Deciding to just go with the flow, she fastened the back on the stud and reached for the second one.

They really were pretty.

Stepping back, she surveyed her appearance with a critical eye. She didn't know how Jane had done it; but, all three of those dresses fit her perfectly which shouldn't have happened sight unseen. He was just too observant for his own good and he'd clearly been _observing_ her in ways she hadn't realized for quite some time. The Hunter green dress she was wearing wouldn't be skimming her curves like it was made for her if he hadn't been visually taking her measurements. God help him if he'd been sneaking a peak in her lingerie drawer to size her bras and panties.

While not above Jane; that thought was a little too disturbing to contemplate although knowing such things would certainly have helped him narrow down her size.

Shaking off such thoughts, Lisbon decided she'd do in pinch. Especially for someone who hadn't known she need more formal attire and hadn't packed accordingly. She'd even snuck off to buy more appropriately colored cosmetics from the spa soon after she'd found those dresses spread across her bed. Her more subtle day look would have been overwhelmed by the rich colors and washed out by that white. She'd immediately known that much without Grace's advice.

Taking in her appearance one last time, she decided her brighter makeup really brought out her eyes and the full, gentle curves in her hair softened the lines of her face. Her dress was magnificent as she'd known it would be. It hugged her curves in all the right places without being too tight. Her gold strappy pumps made her legs look like they went on forever and those earring flashing from her ears were perfect. Grabbing the small gold purse that matched her shoes, Lisbon couldn't help thinking she hoped she looked the way Jane had envisioned her as she took one last look in the mirror and headed for the door.

Walking down the stairs she took several deep breaths acknowledging this wasn't like that other night. There wasn't going to be any rude surprises or nasty tricks…Just her sitting beside Jane…Alone…Together…Somehow that thought made her want to sit on her bed and hyperventilate again. But, she wouldn't.

Jane was expecting her.

#

Glancing at his watch yet again, Jane looked up and caught a glimpse of green on the staircase. Lisbon was as stunning in that green dress as he'd known she would be. There was something about the hint of pale skin peeking through lace that lent a hint of sexiness to an otherwise modest dress that Lisbon carried off well. Signaling his server it was time to bring those glasses of Champagne, Jane slowly rose to his feet to watch Lisbon walk in. It didn't matter that the early crowd was long gone and the dining room was only about half full, his date was causing quite the scene. Every eye in the place was on her; but, Lisbon only had eyes for him.

"You look beautiful." Jane pronounced softly as he eased out her chair. "Lovelier than I anticipated and that's saying a lot."

Brushing his lips against her cheek, he gently pushed her chair in place before taking his seat. As if on cue, two glasses of Champagne appeared in front of their eyes before their server discretely withdrew leaving the couple to talk and peruse their menus.

"Sorry I'm late." She wouldn't have been if she hadn't spent ten minutes sitting on her bed hyperventilating at the thought she was actually going on a date with Jane. "I lost track of time."

"It doesn't matter." Jane's eyes twinkled at her acknowledging she was a good quarter hour longer than she'd promised to be. "You were well worth the wait."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Lisbon fixed him with a cheeky grin. "I think I can say the same."

"I didn't make you wait." Jane corrected her. "I was seated right here five minutes early."

"Maybe you didn't; but, you sure look fine in that suit." Lisbon continued. "So I'd say you were worth me making you wait."

Jane rolled his eyes hearing Lisbon giggle at her own foolishness.

"Drink your wine." Jane nudged her glass a little closer to her. "Otherwise I might think you're channeling that ghastly, idiotic college student who followed me around for two weeks."

"Bi Bi wasn't an idiot college student." Lisbon said automatically. "She was a special student liaison."

"She was Senator Henderson's flake of a spoiled brat daughter." Jane corrected. "Of course you would like her. You weren't the one she kept trying to follow into the bathroom. Or the one she made a pass at. Or the one she kissed in the back corridor."

"Are you trying to say you couldn't handle a twenty year old girl?" Lisbon nearly choked on her champagne at the image of Jane fighting off a hormonal debutante filling her mind. "You can't be serious."

"Not that one." Jane admitted. "Nor did I want to."

"Why not?" Lisbon teased. "She was a pretty girl."

"She was twenty years old." Jane repeated. "She was also a promiscuous twit. You should have heard her on the telephone when she thought no one was listening. It was enough to make a grown man shudder. I can only imagine what her father must think."

"I seriously doubt he knows about her escapades." Lisbon said quietly. "Most of us were a little wild when we were her age."

"Were you?" Jane's brow lifted in curiosity. "Somehow I can't see it."

"Not really." Lisbon said. "I was working too hard to get through with college so I could apply to the PD. I didn't really have time to be wild. What about you."

Not to mention taking care of her family as best she could but Jane already knew that.

"I was married to Angela so I'd say the answer is no." Jane took a sip of champagne. "I won't say I didn't pull some wild cons but otherwise I was a happily married man."

"I know you were." Lisbon felt the sudden tension in the air. "You'd been married a while by then."

"I'd say so." Jane agreed not elaborating. "We were finding out real life away from the Circuit was harder than we thought it would be. But, we were making it. We'd been smart enough to save up our nickels and dimes for a couple of years before we made everyone mad by leaving. That and I'd pulled a few cons that paid well…Mostly backroom card games and the like…It's amazing what a fresh faced kid can get over on a bunch of hardnosed Poker players."

"I'll bet it is." Lisbon could just imagine the cocky youth Jane had been by the time he was fighting to provide a comfortable life for his wife. "And I'll bet you had to slip out a few backroom windows before you were done."

"One or two." Jane admitted laughing. "The secret was figuring out how to gracefully leave before I wore out my welcome and got shot for my trouble."

Feeling the tension leave as quickly as it had arisen, Lisbon reached out to rest her hand over Jane's and saw something she'd forgotten or never seen.

She wasn't sure which.

Catching her eye, Jane said the first words that came to his mind, "I'm sorry, Lisbon."

"Don't be." Lisbon tried valiantly to ignore what she'd just noticed. "We'll talk about it later."

"Yes, we will." Jane agreed not sure what he should do at the moment. Somehow just taking off his ring didn't seem right. Not for Angela or Lisbon and certainly not for him. The situation called for so much more. He just didn't know what. "So what do you think you want?" Jane asked over the top of his menu knowing Lisbon was still stewing over her latest discovery. "I'd guess either the Conch Chowder or the Lobster Bisque."

"You'd guess right." Lisbon said quietly. "I've never had the Chowder and it comes highly recommended by the staff. I'm guessing you'll have the Bisque."

"Or perhaps the colossal shrimp cocktail instead." Jane nodded in the direction of the table two down and across from them. "Those grilled shrimp look fabulous and you can smell the horseradish sauce from here."

"That works for me." Lisbon said. "You can taste my Chowder if I get one of your shrimp."

"I'm very familiar with your idea of "one."" Jane said as he shot Lisbon the evil eye. "You can get your own if you don't want to behave and still have the Conch Chowder. I'm thinking about having the Filet Mignon with a Cabernet demi-glace and the Horseradish potato gratin with a side of grilled asparagus. What about you?"

"The lobster crab cakes look pretty good." Lisbon continued studying the menu not sure she didn't want a steak like Jane. "I'm just not sure what the rest of this is."

"It's a creamy saffron and white wine sauce that will go well with the seafood." Jane answered for her. "I think you should go for it. You already like the spinach and fingerling potatoes on the side."

"Maybe, but I kind of like the idea of that Filet with the peppercorn sauce." Lisbon said. "The asparagus and truffle mac and cheese sound kind of nice, too."

"We're here a couple of more nights." Jane said. "There's plenty of time to try everything."

"We can't eat here all the time." Lisbon said. "It's much too expensive and there are lots of nice restaurants all over the island."

"Yes, there are and we'll try them for breakfast and lunch." Jane said quietly. "Forget the cost and let's enjoy ourselves. I can afford it. Besides, the fantasy is going to end soon enough."

"I guess it is." Lisbon agreed. "We'll be back at work on Monday."

"Yes, we will." Jane took another sip of Champagne. "It's not going to be pleasant at first."

"No it isn't." Lisbon stared at her menu. "While I don't think anyone will outright say anything to our faces, there will be people who won't be pleased with how we handled things."

Not surprisingly, Pike was well liked around the Bureau.

"They'll come around." Jane said quietly. "Again, it will take some time."

"Especially once Marcus lets everyone know he understands." Setting her menu aside, Lisbon fidgeted with her napkin. "That he's okay with how things worked out in the end."

She didn't have to say he was actually glad things had fallen apart now rather than down the road although he'd said as much. It was far less devastating for both of them. Lisbon couldn't agree more.

"If he isn't, he will be." Jane reached over to halt her compulsive movements. "While it may be uncomfortable for a while, everyone will eventually move on with their lives. They'll find something more interesting to put under the microscope than us. Besides, that whole 'are they' or 'aren't they' debate will be laid erroneously to rest long before you ever let me slip between your sheets."

Catching her eye, Jane knew he was right. Whether Lisbon would ever admit it or not, she'd allowed Pike to sweep her into a romantic liaison so fast and furiously more out of a secret desire to finally experience that elusive _real_ relationship than anything else…One as much gentle heartfelt touches and genteel moments as it was heavy breathing…She'd allowed herself to fall in love with the idea of falling in love…It hadn't hurt that Marcus was a good man everyone could see genuinely cared about her.

He'd showered her with attention even if he'd been a little bit pushy at times. Jane had watched it play out before his eyes. If Lisbon was bothered by that, she'd probably convinced herself he was merely taking charge and she didn't really mind. Letting someone else steer the boat was kind of nice for a change. Besides, she'd cared deeply about the man. It just wasn't true love. It couldn't be.

She was already ensnared in an affaire de Coeur not of her making.

However, that didn't mean she was rushing into anything with her knight in tarnished armor. Jane wasn't a fool and neither was Lisbon. He was going to have to earn his right to her bed. He'd made too many mistakes and had too many issues in the past for such intimacies to be readily given at the beginning of the dance. It was going to take a lot more than wine, moonlight, and roses to lure her into taking that next step no matter how much they might sizzle together. While lust was a heady thing, nurturing their affection and allowing it to grow unhindered was more important than giving in to base desires that would only be sweeter down the road.

Besides, Lisbon needed some time to lay her relationship with Pike to rest. Time he was willing to give her. She wasn't the kind of woman to go immediately from one man's bed to another's. It went against the moral grain. Nor did he expect her to cheapen herself or what was between them by doing such a thing. Patting her hand reassuringly, Jane smiled at the thought they were both on the same page. A few stolen kisses and an illicit touch or two were enough for now.

The rest would come when they were ready.

"Order for me?" Lisbon asked gesturing in the direction of the server discretely making her way towards them. "I can't make up my mind what I want. I do know I want that pineapple banana spice cake for dessert. Maybe you can share it with me?"

Closing his menu and getting in touch with his inner Lisbon as best he could, Jane nodded before ordering the Conch Chowder and Shrimp Cocktail to be followed by the Lobster Crab Cakes and Filet Mignon with demi-glace and brandy peppercorn sauce on the side. Tomorrow night Lisbon was welcome to order her own steak. Tonight he'd give her a taste of what she craving; but, only a taste. He'd learned a long time ago, when it came to food, if he gave Lisbon an inch she'd take his whole plate. She always fell back on some nebulous claim that his food tasted better no matter what it was. Yet, strangely enough, she could never say why. He wasn't falling prey to those big green eyes and batting lashes tonight.

Brunch had been much too early and their dinner reservation was late.

"We'll order the proper wines tomorrow night." Jane said quietly. "Tonight we're celebrating."

Just not with some cheesy toast.

"Yeah?" Lisbon asked. "Exactly what are we celebrating?"

"The end of the darkness and the beginning of the light." Jane answered honestly. "Maybe we can start with you removing this."

Staring at his hand resting on the table cloth, Lisbon wasn't sure she truly got what he was saying.

"You want me to take your ring off?" She asked tentatively.

"I think it's time don't you?" Jane asked quietly. "I can hardly tell you I love you and mean it with another woman's ring on my finger."

"I never doubted you meant it." Lisbon said quietly. "I still don't."

"Neither do I; but, that doesn't change the fact this isn't right." Jane shifted his hand. "I took it off once before on the Island…It didn't stay off that long…I'm sure this time will be different.

Go ahead, Teresa, it's time."

Capturing his eyes, Lisbon reached out to draw the ring from his finger before turning his hand over and pressing his fingers over the cool circle of gold.

"Take it home." Lisbon said softly. "Put it back in that box I know you still have. Put that box in a safe place and take it out when you need to remember. I'm fine with that."

"Are you sure about that?" Jane asked. "We can toss it into the sea if you like."

As romantically appealing as that might seem between the pages of a book, real life didn't play out like that.

"And have you regret a stupidly noble gesture for the rest of your life?" Lisbon asked. "I don't think so. In case you need to hear the words, I'm not threatened by your old life. In fact, I'd never ask you to give them up. I happen to believe there's enough room in your heart for all of us. You couldn't love me if there weren't."

Leaning in to give her an indiscrete kiss Jane pulled back to stare deeply in her eyes, "You happen to believe right."

"Then there's nothing left to discuss." Lisbon watched him settle back in his chair. "You keep the ring and we'll work through everything else."

"I'm sure we will." Jane lightly squeezed the hand resting in his.

"So am I." Hearing the rattle of plates behind them, Lisbon gently pulled her hand free before tucking it under the table out of the way as her bread and Conch Chowder were set before her.

Catching Jane's eye, she smiled reassuringly as she coveted those monster shrimp on his plate.

Smirking at the carnivorous gleam in Lisbon's eye, Jane grasped his largest grilled shrimp by the tale, slathered it in spicy horseradish laden sauce, and offered it to her. Watching her take a bite and sinfully savor the flavors, he couldn't help thinking none of this was quiet as scary as it had seemed standing on a plane just a few short hours ago. Not in any way.

In fact, he was confident he could pull this off.

He _could_ love again.

He already did.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To my guests, thank you for the reviews. To my readers at large, thank you for enjoying this story. ~Calla

#

Stepping out of the shower, Lisbon slid into the spa robe she'd admired so much that first day before ambling into her room. Opening the closet door, she studied the two remaining dresses she had yet to wear. Since they were heading out bright and early in the morning, she could only wear one of them.

The other she'd save for Austin.

Huffing in frustration, Lisbon was torn between the floral halter and the perfect "little black dress" any woman would love to own. Part of her wanted to wear the sophisticated black deal tonight since it was their final rendezvous on Islamorada and she wanted to look exceptional. The other part thought she should save it for back home.

For that special high dollar eatery with the pristine white table cloths, overpriced food, and fragrant flowers nestled prettily in tiny vases Jane would surely take her.

Although clueless what the man had up his sleeve for tonight, she hoped it was more exciting than the Sushi they'd eaten last night or the Italian they'd shared the night before. Not that the food wasn't delicious and the service everything it should be. It was more that this was their last night on their island Paradise and she hoped Jane would want to mark the occasion in some memorable way.

He dropped the ball if he didn't.

Grabbing first one garment then the other, Lisbon wasted precious time holding each dress up to her studying herself from every angle. She still wasn't sure how Jane managed to get them sent over from the mainland when she wasn't looking. But, he had. All because he'd decided it wouldn't do to wear the same dress twice on one trip. If that wasn't the dumbest thing she'd ever heard, she didn't know what was. It was also very Jane so why complain about it?

It wasn't like it would get her anywhere if she did.

It also didn't hurt Jane's case that one of the dresses was an expensive floral silk halter dress she'd coveted while she was dating Pike. One she hadn't been willing to buy since she'd already splurged on a couple of other dresses suitable for the nicer places Marcus was taking her to. In fact, she'd more than splurged. She'd spent her clothing allowance for the next several months in one fell swoop.

However, that didn't mean she wasn't thrilled someone else had bought the garment for her. How Jane had figured out she wanted it was what she didn't know. Nor did she particularly want to. It wasn't as though he'd accompanied her on any of her shopping trips while she was dating another man. Besides, the truth was probably far simpler than any of that. If she had to guess, she'd say he'd picked up the phone and called Grace.

The woman wouldn't have resisted his queries. She'd have told him anything he wanted to know.

Her slant would be if Jane wanted to spoil Lisbon, she wasn't going to stand in his way. Lisbon knew if that was how things had gone down; the rest of the scenario wasn't hard to guess. She'd had her old friend pull that dress up on the internet in a weak moment about a month ago. She'd wanted a second opinion. She'd also wanted a push in the opposite direction when she'd lamented her unwillingness to spend the money even though the dress was perfect for her. Van Pelt had readily agreed with her opinion and told her Maddie seconded it. However, the price was rather steep considering she had several new outfits hanging in her closet.

However, she wouldn't have hesitated to steer Jane towards making that purchase.

Shaking her head over the imagined betrayal, Lisbon reached for the garment she was thinking about. The vibrant pattern of multicolored flowers covering the black background would look pretty against her richly tanned skin. As crazy as seemed given how much time she spent indoors, she hadn't burned in the slightest given all the hours she and Jane spent in the merciless Florida sun. They'd been doing a whole lot of things she'd never expected to do like snorkeling, hiking, and parasailing. Not with Jane. Then again, she shouldn't have expected to just laze by the pool either.

She'd discovered that indolent manner he wore so well could be quite deceptive.

If all that activity wasn't enough, there was more. Who knew he could bait a hook much less catch anything? Who knew she'd like fishing in the first place? Other than the fact fish were stinky, wriggly, and slimy, she'd had a blast starting her own catch and release program. If they hadn't run out of time laughing and acting goofy on the dock, Jane would have probably challenged her to a game of tennis or golf. She wouldn't have had a problem with either.

She'd have crushed him at both like she did at pool.

Decision made, she hung the silk dress on the bathroom door and walked over to the sink to study her face in the mirror. The past few days' activities including a few random hours by the pool here and there had given her a fresh, healthy glow. She had enough of a natural tan to forgo a heavier foundation in favor of a light illuminator. Applying the tint to her skin, she rapidly added a touch of color to her eyes, cheeks, and lips before washing her hands. Sliding into the dress she zipped the skirt and fumbled with the buttons behind her neck muttering a few choice words about not having eyes in the back of her head.

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, Lisbon fluffed her hair and decided she'd do in a pinch. She'd have to. Jane would be knocking on her door right…about…now. Sliding her feet into the strappy black leather high heeled sandals that had mysteriously appeared with the dress, Lisbon watched Jane walk through the connecting door to stand behind her like he belonged there. Feeling his hands come to rest on her naked shoulders, she watched him watching her in the bathroom mirror.

"You look even prettier than Grace said you would in that dress." Jane commented knowing he was giving himself away. "While I picked the first three dresses, I had some help with those last two as I'm sure you already know."

Since he was spending most of his time in her company, he hadn't had the necessary free time to do the research he'd done the first time around. Lisbon was constantly underfoot and he hadn't wanted her to know what he was up to. Calling Van Pelt had seemed a likely solution since he knew the two women were still close and stayed in touch as often as possible. He hadn't been wrong in that theory.

Grace had told him everything he'd wanted to know and then some.

She'd given him a list of dresses that had caught Lisbon's eye and even suggested the black dress he'd ended up getting. She'd discovered it in a local boutique and thought the lines were perfect for Lisbon's petite frame. However, she'd never gotten the chance to tell her about it. Quickly pulling the dresses up on the internet, Jane had seconded her opinion on both garments. Fortunately, a rather exclusive shop in Miami happened to carry both garments and they'd been more than happy to overnight the dresses to Islamorada for a reasonable fee. The rest had been easy.

Gilly had intercepted the box at the front desk, had the garments pressed or steamed, and laid them out neatly on her bed for Lisbon to find with the fancy pair of sandals that matched both dresses perfectly.

"I kind of figured you did." Lisbon's smirk said she'd expected nothing less. "You don't look so bad yourself. I like that color blue on you. It bring out the green in your eyes."

"You think?" Jane smirked back at her.

"I do." Lisbon said. "I also think I prefer your new look over that whole three piece suit deal you used to have going."

"I'm deeply wounded." Jane teased. "I thought you liked how I looked."

She had…When he wasn't wild eyed and scruffy from too many crazy theories and too little sleep.

"I did." Lisbon agreed thinking that look had worked for him in ways it wouldn't have most other men. "I just like this one better. It's more relaxed and approachable."

Not to mention sexier since he was wearing less clothes.

"Maybe you'll like this even better." Jane said as her reached over her head to fasten a chain around her neck. "You can't wear the earrings without the necklace to match."

"I already have." Lisbon said as she reached up to touch the square cut emerald and diamond pendant resting so familiarly against her skin. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

Accepting graciously, Lisbon decided there was no point in fighting a battle she couldn't win. Jane wasn't playing fair and he never had. That the pieces were custom made underscored that fact so she might as well keep them. He'd only aggravate her until the temptation to do just that became too great and she did what he wanted. Why go through the grief? Besides, any time she felt guilty for accepting expensive gifts all she had to do was remind herself of all the promotions and raises her loyalty to Jane had cost her over the years.

Any guilt quickly dissipated.

"You're welcome." Jane took her lipstick from her purse and tucked it in his pocket. "You won't need that tonight."

"Okay." Lisbon resisted the urge to say it was mostly for looks anyways since she hadn't needed a purse any of the other nights either. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Jane said as he guided her into the hall and locked the door behind them. "I'm sure you'll like whatever it is."

"I'm sure I will." Placing her hand through his arm, Lisbon allowed Jane to steady her as they walked down the stairs. "I haven't disliked anything so far."

Except maybe that whole parasailing expedition where nothing had gone exactly right.

Seeing the deserted front desk, Lisbon briefly wondered where Gilly was before allowing Jane to lead her outside and up the side of the building as far away from the outside Tiki Bar and restaurant as they could get. She was mildly surprised to see a table situated far enough away from everyone busily chowing down on Lobster Sliders and tropical cocktails to feel like they were truly alone. She wasn't going to ask how Jane had managed such a feat. Knowing him, he'd probably used a lot of charm and greased the right palms. However he'd accomplished it, she didn't really care. She was going to enjoy every moment of a peaceful dinner listening to the waves roll in. Sinking into her chair, Lisbon watched Jane take his seat after carefully scooting hers back into place.

"I met the Executive Chef late last night." Jane didn't need to tell her he'd gone to the bar a while after he'd tucked her in bed. She already knew he didn't sleep that well at times. "We got to talking and he offered to prepare a menu of his personal favorites in honor of our change in circumstance. So, to answer your earlier question, what's on the agenda for tonight is as much of a surprise for me as it is for you. This location and table was Jeffrey's idea. I had nothing to do with any of this beyond accepting his offer and putting it on my tab."

"Interesting." Lisbon watched Lillian, their tall blonde server from their first night, making her way towards their table with a tray in hand. "Hello, Lillian, we haven't seen you in a couple of days."

"I've been around." Lillian smiled at Lisbon then at Jane before opening the bottle of white wine and pouring two glasses. "Jeffrey said to start with this. Your cracked Conch will be out in a minute. It's really good; but, his ginger pepper jelly and Asian slaw is to die for."

"We'll find out soon enough." Jane said hoping the overly talkative girl would get a move on before she ruined the entire surprise. "Amber is on her way with the first course."

Jane motioned towards the perky, likable red head who'd served them at lunch.

"Oh, so she is." Lillian grabbed her tray. "Then I need to get this out of the way."

Glad the blonde was finally leaving, Jane rolled his eyes at Lisbon ignoring her tolerant smile. He'd hoped Lillian wouldn't be their server tonight in spite of being considered one of the resort's best. He found her personally distasteful. While still pleasant and attentive to his date, the girl had tried to discretely flirt with him on numerous occasions and he didn't like that one bit. Even if Lisbon was more amused than bothered, Lillian's actions were disrespectful to the woman he was clearly with and that was something he didn't appreciate.

Watching the freckled face, auburn haired young woman setting their plates in front of them, Jane turned his attention to the conversation Lisbon was already deeply embroiled in. It was something to the effect of how to go about applying to the Academy once she finished Law School. Leave it to Lisbon to find the one female FBI wannabe in the Florida Keys.

If she was smart, she'd whip Henson's card out soon and give it to her.

If she wasn't, he might have to do it for her.

Otherwise, they'd never get to enjoy their final evening on Islamorada which wouldn't do at all.

#

Walking back towards the resort with Jane's arm draped around her shoulders and her shoes in her hand, Lisbon was mildly surprised there weren't more people out and about this early on a Saturday night. Especially considering she knew several of the other guests were leaving after breakfast as they were. They'd lamented returning to the real world around the pool a few hours ago. In spite of that, the beach and docks were surprisingly empty considering it was a beautiful, temperate night with just the right amount of moonlight.

Surely she hadn't left them all getting plastered at the Tiki Bar.

Allowing Jane to hold the door open for her, Lisbon was equally surprised the lobby of the hotel was just as deserted as the beach. Maybe everyone was too busy packing and doing all those last minute activities to insure they didn't forget anything to meander about. Or maybe they were tuckered out from all of the biking, hiking, and water sports. Whatever the cause, she was enjoying the quite calm for a change.

Waving to Gilly behind the front desk, Lisbon let Jane lead her back up the stairs to their rooms. Stopping to unlock the door, he escorted her inside, gave her a quick kiss, and mumbled something about calling it a night since they had an early start in the morning. Watching Jane close the connecting door behind him, it took every bit of her resolve not to call him back and tell him what a coward she thought he was being.

They'd had a lovely evening and there wasn't any reason it shouldn't get lovelier before they were done.

Closing the connecting door behind him, Lisbon removed her dress and hung it in the closet before slipping into her comfy sleep shorts and tee. Turning to look at the bed, common sense dictated she should try to get some sleep. But, she couldn't. She was wide awake. Maybe if she went outside and listened to the surf she'd relax. If she didn't, she could always call Room Service to request a warm glass of milk. If that didn't do the trick, she could put on a real pair of shorts and go for an exhausting run on the beach.

Deciding she had everything in hand, Lisbon slid the glass doors open and stepped out on the balcony only to shake her head at finding Jane already there.

"I thought I'd find you out here." Lisbon eyeballed the glass of Bourbon in his hand and knew he'd been expecting her as well or it wouldn't be a Double. "I don't have to ask if that's the good stuff do I?"

He'd obviously paid a quick trip to the bar downstairs since she knew his libation hadn't come from the mini bar. She wasn't all that surprised since it had taken her a few minutes to undress and put her clothing away. Jane had clearly done little more than remove his jacket before he'd stepped outside.

"No, you don't." Jane agreed watching her tip his glass to take a tentative sip before making the usual face. "I don't know whether to laugh or tell you to keep your snoz out of my Bourbon when you make that face."

"It's not my favorite and it stinks; but, it's not that bad either." Lisbon leaned on the banister and stared out over the sea. "I can't believe we have to leave tomorrow."

"Neither can I; but, we'll do this again someday." Jane promised deciding Islamorada would be their special place. "Besides, by their very nature, all vacations come to an end."

"I guess they do." Lisbon agreed feeling his hand resting on her skin. "Especially the ones we never expected."

Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Jane drew her against his chest.

"You're getting a little afraid." He stated bluntly ignoring her nod. "If it makes you feel any better I am, too."

"I'm a lot afraid." Lisbon answered honestly. "The magic bubble bursts in a few hours."

When that happened, the pressure was sure to follow.

"Yes, it does." Jane agreed. "But, we'll be home with the people who care about us when it does. The same people I hope will be happy we're finally together."

"A lot of them will be." Lisbon said. "But, some of them won't be. Those are the ones we need to watch out for. I'm sure things will be tense around some of Marcus's friends. That it'll get unpleasant before it gets better."

Especially with the ones she'd gotten close to once she'd started dating Pike. They'd view her actions as a betrayal which, on some levels, it was. But, Marcus wasn't totally innocent either. He'd confessed as much in their last conversation. Told her he'd always known Jane was a threat, that he knew the man had feelings he wasn't yet ready to admit, and that he'd done everything in his power to wrap things up before his rival could come to his senses. He'd counted on Jane's various "issues" to hold him at bay and he'd been right up to a point. Unfortunately, his nemesis had snapped out of his stupor at the last possible second and crashed his plans.

Jane had finally manned up, played his final hand, and won the game.

Lisbon wasn't sure how she felt about Pike calling their relationship a game. Or how she'd felt about his words in general. Although she'd been too caught up in the magic of a whirlwind romance, a part of her had known he was rushing things. That Marcus wasn't giving her time to think things through. Or really come to terms with her true feelings about either man. But, she'd dealt with it. She'd allowed herself to love him. Besides, in some ways he was right. Life with Jane had been, was, and would always be tricky at best.

She might as well get used to it.

"They'll get over it." Jane said. "All we have to do is plow through the nastiness and not let it tear us apart until they do."

"I can if you can." Lisbon studied his face. "Just promise you won't do anything behind my back if some of Marcus's friends react negatively to the shock."

"To a point." Jane agreed. "But if they cross the line, no, and you shouldn't expect me to." He lifted her up to sit on the balcony facing him. "None of this is your fault. You shouldn't bear the brunt of the fallout from a pissing match between your old lover and your new one. Not when I could have ended it weeks ago by telling you how I really felt. You gave me plenty of opportunities to do just that."

"Yeah, I did." Lisbon agreed leaning into his chest. "All you did was keep saying you wanted me to be happy."

"I do." Jane said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Just not with another man."

"Yeah, well, that wasn't what you said." Lisbon's laugh wasn't pretty. "And it wasn't what I wanted to hear."

"I don't suppose it was." Jane agreed recalling that her acceptance of Pike's initial dinner invitation when she should have been having Case Closed pizza with him wasn't what he'd wanted to hear either. "We've both made a lot of mistakes."

"I guess we have." Lisbon closed her eyes and squeezed him a little tighter still not believing the past few days weren't a dream. "We'll have to do better."

"Yes, we will." Jane agreed. "We have a lifetime to do it."

Ignoring her slight start at his words, Jane rubbed her back as Lisbon relaxed back into his hold. The woman wasn't an idiot. While she might not be quite ready to acknowledge it, she knew he was playing for keeps. He wouldn't have come this far if he wasn't and she wouldn't have let him. He'd hurt her too many times in the past.

"Yes, we do." Lisbon quietly voiced her acceptance of his words.

Tucking her a little tighter against him, Jane stared out over the ocean content in the moment. Well, his soul was content if his body wasn't. Holding the woman he loved so close in such a vulnerable moment was stirring up feelings he hadn't experienced so openly in years. Feelings Lisbon had to be very aware of and reciprocating to a certain degree if that muffled sound just passing her lips was any indication. Leaning down to give her a tender kiss, Jane silently acknowledged he felt the same.

"While I said I'd never seduce you over a meal." Jane's tone wasn't quite as teasing as it should be to Lisbon's ears. "That doesn't mean I couldn't do it over an after dinner drink…."

"But you won't." Lisbon finished for him. "However, what's to say I can't do the same?"

"Nothing." Jane admitted. "Because you can and I'd let you."

"But I won't." Lisbon said softly very aware they were treading dangerous grounds. "You'd regret it in the morning."

Jane didn't have to say a thing knowing she could see the answer in his eyes.

He resisted the urge to apologize. It wouldn't help their situation. That Lisbon knew what was going through his head did. That she understood it was one thing to hand her his heart and another to give his body made everything bearable for a little while longer. Or he hoped it idd. Circumstances had truly gotten away from him. He'd been forced to move much faster than he'd wanted and found himself in a place he wasn't yet ready to be. One where he readily admitted his affections had been Lisbon's for much too long.

But, his body wasn't yet hers for the taking.

From the look in her eyes, Lisbon understood that much even if she felt differently. _She_ wouldn't regret any intimacies between them… nothing beyond being indiscrete and trashier than they both knew her to be…Her lover wouldn't feel the same. Such physicality wasn't a line he was ready to cross at the moment. To Jane's way of thinking, it was one thing to use any tool at his disposal to trap Red John and another to take the woman he loved to his bed.

One who wasn't Angela.

"I think you're probably right." Jane agreed. "Not that I don't want to." Lisbon was doing her best to ignore the evidence of his words. "The timing isn't right."

"No, it isn't." Lisbon let him off the hook far easier than she had to. "But that doesn't mean we can't do what we've been doing all week."

"No, it doesn't." Jane agreed.

They were both mighty fine kissers and cuddlers so, like Lisbon, he saw no reason not to take advantage of what they'd discovered they did very well. So what if they ended up more hot and bothered than either of them wanted to be? As long as neither of them expected it to go any farther, he didn't see any problems. They were both adults.

They could handle it.

#

Staring at her soda, Lisbon decided she already wished she was back on Islamorada. Their departure had gone without a hitch and their flight was equally uneventful. In fact, they'd both slept for most of the journey. After arriving safely at the airport, Jane had dropped her by her place, helped her get her bags inside, and given her a tonsil licking kiss. He'd then gone home to his place.

They'd decided it would be better if they arrived at work separately so they'd done just that.

However, things had gone downhill from there. She hadn't been back at the office half a day and she'd had enough. She was done already with the nasty looks and whispers she'd gotten from some of her co-workers. Not most of them, mind you, just Pike's long time friends. The part that p.o.'d her the most was Jane wasn't around to get his fair share of the love which wasn't fair at all. While she'd enjoyed every second they'd spent on Islamorada, there were a few people who weren't buying those extra days were spent wrapping up their case. They'd been rather vocal about it. From Lisbon's perspective, it was none of their business. It wasn't like much of that trip ended up on the FBI's tab. Only the handful of expenditures their Boss deemed legitimate. Jane had taken care of the rest.

Besides, Abbott said stay so they'd stayed…end of story.

"Lisbon." Said a familiar voice as Cho suddenly dropped into the chair across from her without asking. "Rough day?"

"You could say that." Lisbon gave him a wry smile not remotely surprised her old friend had found her hiding place. The man was an FBI Agent and she was eating at her favorite Tex Mex dive. It didn't take a genius to figure out this was the first place she'd visit on her return to town. Or that she'd eventually be diving into some killer Nachos with all the fixings. "I didn't expect any better."

"I guess not." Cho empathized. "What happened with Jane surprised everyone."

"Including us." Lisbon agreed. "You didn't tell anyone where you were going?"

"Nope." Cho gave the hovering waitress his order. "Your secret is safe."

He and Jane were the only two people who knew his ex-boss liked to frequent this place. It wasn't on the beaten path and it certainly wasn't the most inviting of restaurants. But, in this case, looks were very deceiving. The joint was a closely guarded local secret and had been for years. The food was out of this world and the service was excellent. It was a well known fact the owners could have built a splashy restaurant a couple of decades ago but chose not to tamper with a good thing. It might not look like much, but looks were deceiving.

"Good." Lisbon dipped a chip in Salsa. "I needed to get away for a while."

"Understandable." Cho knew she'd already had a couple of uncomfortable run-ins she'd handled diplomatically. "Where's Jane?"

"With Abbott and Lester discussing a new case." Lisbon said. "One I hope we don't get."

"That bad huh?" Cho gave the waitress his order before turning his attention back to his ex-boss.

"Worse." Lisbon said. "Shades of Volker and Red John both except Jane is confident this one's a woman. According to him, she's probably a very discreet, free lance call girl. Or maybe she's the very discrete "other woman" since the victims were all married. We're not really sure what's going on. At the moment, all we have is three victims in three states who appear related by the staging of their deaths and Jane's wild theories."

"I hope Lester keeps it." Cho stated emphatically already knowing the case would likely land on Abbott's desk due their experience with Red John. "I hate Serial Killers."

"Me, too." Lisbon agreed. "Those last ten years were enough."

"Yep." Cho nodded before switching gears. "The Boss is happy."

"You think so?" Lisbon sat back in her chair with a smirk on her face. "I'm not so sure."

"Trust me." Cho toyed with a chip before dipping it in Salsa. "Abbott's happy."

Like a girl with her first Romance Novel though he wouldn't say it.

"What makes you say that?" Lisbon hadn't noticed anything different about their boss. "He seems the same to me."

"You didn't have to fly back with him." Cho stated. "The man's a closet romantic. He saw this mess coming."

Not only saw the mess coming; but, he'd clearly wanted Jane to get the girl. Cho didn't get it. He understood not wanting to lose a mighty fine agent playing into Abbott's actions. It would play into his were their situations reversed. But, that wasn't it. The man really wanted to see Jane and Lisbon together like _that_. Cho wasn't sure he felt the same. For the most part, Lisbon was pretty sane and, well, Jane was Jane. Not so sane even now.

He wasn't sure the two should mix.

"I'd say he's pretty open with his feelings." Lisbon countered thinking about the days off he'd given them. "He wouldn't have told us to stay in Islamorada if he wasn't."

"I guess." Cho said. "I still don't get it."

"Get what?" Lisbon asked knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"When things changed between you." Cho fixed her with a penetrating stare. "I didn't see this coming."

Maybe he hadn't wanted to.

"I don't think they did." Lisbon said. "Not recently. I think they shifted a long time ago and we didn't notice because of Red John. Or maybe we weren't willing to put a name to our feelings. Not until our stupidity almost cost us everything."

She didn't really know; but, either explanation made a strange kind of sense.

"So you're happy?" Cho watched a plate of steaming Fajitas being carefully set in front of him. "Really happy?"

"Yeah, I am." Lisbon answered honestly seeing no need to hide from Cho. He'd been with her from the start. If anyone in Austin should understand the dynamics between her and Jane, it would be him. "That doesn't mean there isn't still a lot to work out; but, I'd say we're happy."

"Good." For some reason, her words reassured him. "So you think you can?"

"Can what?" Lisbon asked.

"Work through everything?" Cho asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Lisbon gazed at the monster plate of Nachos suddenly appearing before her. "We've waited twelve years to be together, what are a few more months?"

"Not a whole lot." Cho grabbed a tortilla and stuffed it with steak and vegetables. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"As much as anyone can know with Jane." Lisbon stated what they both knew before changing the subject. "Do you want to know what we did while we were gone?"

"Depends on what you were doing." Cho tone clearly conveyed there were some things he didn't want to know about and he didn't think Lisbon would share.

"Nothing you can't know about." Lisbon rolled her eyes at his look. "What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"One who finally knows what she wants. Cho answered honestly. "And one who realizes she'd waited a long time to get it."

"That may be true; but, neither of us was ready." Lisbon stared at Cho staring back at her. "So nothing happened."

"You're ready; but, Jane isn't." Cho called her on her lie. "So, I'd say you spent your time holding hands and talking."

"We did a few other things." Lisbon took the out he provided rolling her eyes at his pained expression. "Look, I might have _kissed_ him at time or two." Lisbon snarked. "But, you aren't Grace so we aren't discussing that."

Cho gave her a look saying he knew better. While Van Pelt would ask if Jane was a good kisser, he pretty darned sure she wouldn't answer. Some things were meant to stay private.

"Good." Cho stated. "You need to eat your Nachos before they get cold."

He wasn't sure he could handle much more of this conversation. In fact, he wasn't sure he could handle this relationship or where it was heading at all. He felt like Rigsby. There were some things he didn't want to know and this was one of them. He liked and respected Lisbon. He always had. He even liked Jane and all his kookiness. He just wasn't sure how he felt about Lisbon and Jane _together_.

He supposed time would tell.

"What I am talking about is Jane took me fishing and snorkeling." Lisbon said. "And he let me take his ring off."

Lisbon smiled at the way Cho's attention jerked from his plate to her face. He hadn't seen Jane today so he didn't know their secret. No one really had aside from the two or three people he was meeting with. He'd been locked away in a conference room since they'd passed through Security. Abbott had called his cell en route and told him to come straight to his office when he got in, and for once, Jane had immediately obeyed his summons. Lisbon seriously doubted their co-workers had had time to register anything beyond the fact he was there before he'd disappeared behind closed doors. Added to that, Jane had probably been hiding his finger as well.

The man was canny like that.

"You're kidding." Cho clearly didn't believe her words. "I never thought that would happen."

In fact he'd thought that would be a big road block between them. He couldn't see Lisbon getting intimately involved with the man as long as he wore another woman's ring on his finger. While he wasn't a hundred percent sure, he'd hoped she couldn't.

"Neither did I." Lisbon agreed. "But I'm not kidding. He asked me and I did it the day you and Abbott left…Actually, I did it that night at dinner...He didn't fight it at all."

"Then this isn't a game." Cho pondered the enormity of his words. "He's serious about the two of you."

"I'd say so." Lisbon agreed. "But so am I."

"You're sure this is what you want?" Cho prodded briefly questioning Lisbon's sanity. "Jane isn't Marcus."

Not that he'd necessarily thought Pike was the man for Lisbon; but, she'd seemed happy enough.

"No, he isn't." Lisbon nodded. "He's a lot more difficult; but, I made it this far. I might as well go the distance."

"If you feel that way." Cho wasn't sure he agreed. "It's not like Jane will let you go now. He's got too much money invested in you."

He nodded in the direction of the necklace and matching earrings he knew she'd remove before they went out in the field.

"I'd say so." Lisbon smirked at his obvious pleasure she'd finally kept something expensive Jane had given her after all these years. "They're nice aren't they?"

"A little more than nice." Cho agreed. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

He didn't think so. He doubted Jane had given her a chance to think any more than Marcus had. When she did, she might not feel the same. Then again, Cho was pretty sure Lisbon would. Whether she knew it or not, she'd gotten caught in Jane's snare a long time ago. One he wasn't even sure the other man had known he was setting.

"No, but I'm doing it anyway." Lisbon reassured him. "He loves me."

He'd made an ass of himself to say so.

"You love him." Way more important in Cho's opinion. "Then go for it."

Lisbon smiled at getting the reluctant approval meaning so much.

"I will." Looking at her watch and their empty plates, Lisbon voiced what they already knew. "We need to get back to HQ before you know who causes an incident we can't contain."

Especially if some of Marcus' cohorts got into the fray.

Nodding, Cho dropped his tip on the table and took his bill deciding Lisbon was probably right. Jane was no doubt out of his conference and wreaking havoc at finding his lady love nowhere in sight. Truthfully, in his opinion, the man was more trouble than he was worth. But, there was no accounting for taste, and his ex-boss had proven she was a glutton for punishment over and over again.

He couldn't imagine dealing with Jane as a partner much less anything more.

Certainly not a lover.


	4. Chapter 4

Tossing peanuts to the squirrels, Lisbon enjoyed the feel of the sun on her face and the lack of venomously glaring eyeballs boring holes into her back. Stopping in front of a park bench, she dropped down not at all surprised that a bushy tailed, beady eyed rodent had already hopped up beside her long before her bottom ever made contact with wood. Holding out a peanut, she watched Mimi take her offering from her hand. Truthfully, she wasn't sure Mimi was a Mimi. They hadn't gotten up close and personal enough to find out and they weren't going to any time soon. Mimi could be a Michael for all she cared. All that really mattered was the little scavenger was the first truly friendly face other than Cho's she'd seen since hitting the office today.

"How are you holding up?" A disembodied voice said from behind her. "You look like you still need a few moments."

Catching sight of Lisbon's care worn face, Jane had altered his path choosing to follow the periphery to confronting her head on. He wasn't under any illusion she didn't know he was coming up behind her. He knew differently. Her finally honed cop senses had zoomed in on him long ago. Besides, it wasn't like he was trying to be quiet. He'd already snapped a twig or two along the way.

"It's been rough; but, we knew it would be." Lisbon reached back to pat the hand suddenly resting on her shoulder before motioning for Jane to join her. She didn't need to ask why he'd been asinine enough to approach a well armed FBI agent from the back. She already knew. He hadn't wanted to startle her greedy cohort into nipping her or running away. No, that wasn't it either. He'd wanted to give her those few precious seconds to compose herself. "Fortunately, only a couple of people have come right out and said anything. It's all those looks that are getting to me."

"Do your best to ignore them." Jane expected the exasperated sound he got for his trouble as he sank down on the park bench warily eyeballing the furry monster situated between them briskly snapping his tail so threateningly…The very misguided fur ball clearly staking his claim on the pretty, dark haired food dispenser currently occupying the other end of the bench…The food dispenser otherwise known as Jane's woman and one he wasn't all that willing to share…Not with a glorified rat…He didn't care how cute the arrogant little pipsqueak was…Resisting the urge to reach out and rub the critter between the eyes, Jane folded his hands in his lap instead. "Like I'm doing my best to ignore your little friend here."

"That's Mimi." Lisbon said. "She won't hurt you."

"I'm supposed to be telling you that." Jane observed. "Since when did you start hanging out with the wildlife?"

"Since Mimi came over and introduced herself by stealing my last bite of sandwich a few weeks ago." Lisbon admitted honestly. "I've been bringing her peanuts ever since."

"Actually, My Dear, I think your Mimi is a Michael." Jane said quietly. "Not that I think he cares what you call him as long as you bring him treats."

"I'm not going to ask you how you know that." Lisbon said quietly. "I don't want to know."

"Obviously not how you think." Jane admitted. "I haven't been flipping squirrels to check their private parts." He continued. "Some of the people who work here know certain animals by sight. That one is definitely Michael. If you look closely, you'll see he has a slight kink in his tail and a funky star shaped white spot on his chest"

"Yes, he does." Lisbon agreed. "He's a cute little bugger."

"Yes, he is." Jane agreed. "A little obnoxious and overbearing; but, definitely cute." Refusing to acknowledge Lisbon's I-know-someone-like-that look, Jane moved their conversation right along. "Now, on to more important things…You know you were right to not go to DC?"

"Yeah, I know." Lisbon said. "It doesn't make it any easier; but, I know."

"Pike wasn't and isn't the right man for you and he'd only have gotten hurt worse down the road when you both finally realized that." Jane continued. "You both would have. While I believe that with all of me, I will admit the situation could have been handled better. We both know that. But, it wasn't and there's nothing we can do about it now. Marcus will get over it so cut yourself some slack, Teresa. Cut me some, too. We're human. We make mistakes."

"Harrison doesn't see it that way." Lisbon said quietly. "Neither does Wiley."

"Harrison is Pike's best friend." Jane reminded her. "Wiley's had a crush on the man for years. She's as angry with you for getting involved with "her" man in the first place as she is with you for ending the relationship."

"Maybe." Lisbon agreed. "I still needed a few minutes to get away from all of that. Just because what you say is right doesn't make it easier to handle. I might have gotten used to a certain amount of hostility where you're concerned over the years; but, this is something entirely different."

"Yes, it is." Jane agreed knowing she'd endured a lot over the course of their partnership. "It's more personal."

"It's very personal and it hurts." Lisbon admitted. "I won't say we don't deserve some of it. Maybe we do. But, that doesn't mean the nonsense doesn't bother me. It does. We didn't plan for any of this. It just happened."

They certainly weren't sneaking around behind Pike's back or behaving in any of those sneaky, underhanded ways couples so frequently did.

"The only thing that "just happened" is we both finally accepted what happened a long time ago." Jane corrected her. "I think that's where the rub comes in for some of our co-workers. As you said, we weren't running around behind Pike's back or doing anything inappropriate. What we are guilty of is exactly what they'd whispered about us all along. Our sin is we weren't willing to acknowledge it before you got involved with Pike."

"Maybe you're right about that." Lisbon agreed.

"I'm sorry to cut your down time short." Jane removed his hand from her shoulder to place it on the back of the bench. "Abbott's called a meeting in the conference room at three. We caught that case. He wants to get everyone up to speed on the latest leads."

"The one with the female serial killer?" Lisbon turned to look at him. "I was afraid of that. Are we sure she's a woman?"

"I am even if the higher ups aren't." Jane said quietly. "It has all the ear-marks of the perp being female. A physically strong female with athletic leanings; but, she's a woman none-the-less. I'd say she's taller than you and probably favors some kind of mixed martial arts training stressing strength and balance. Actually, I think there's a fairly strong possibility there might be two of them. I haven't ruled that out even if Abbott wasn't pleased to hear it."

"Oh, joy." Lisbon said. "This case is getting better and better. The probability we have two black widows running loose just makes my heart race in anticipation. All I can think is we came back from Islamorada for this?"

"I'm afraid so." Jane agreed as he drew Lisbon to her feet swiftly changing the subject. "How's Cho?"

"You mean how is Cho handling the idea of us seeing each other?" Lisbon clarified. "That's what you're really asking isn't it?"

"You know it is." Jane said quietly. "You're still much too close not to have talked. I'm sure he's approached you and given his opinion by now. "

"He has." Lisbon agreed. "He found me stuffing my face with Nachos at Rosa Lynda's earlier today and we did talk."

"What did he say?" Jane picked her brain.

"Not much." Lisbon said. "I think he's a little embarrassed he never figured out we like each other."

"We like each other?" Jane asked. "I'd say we more than like each other."

Jane resisted the urge to ask her if they were still in Elementary School. Teasing Lisbon would not go over well at the moment. No matter how lovingly it was done.

"Maybe." Lisbon's tone was lighter than he expected. "But, as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, Cho's fine with all of this if it's really what I want."

"He said that?" Jane asked.

"More or less." Lisbon nodded. "You know Cho."

"Yes, I do." Jane agreed. "Well enough to know he probably has reservations."

"Maybe; but so do we." Lisbon stated honestly. "Having reservations are pretty normal when you're starting a new relationship wouldn't you say?"

"I would if we were starting a new relationship." Jane pointed out. "We aren't."

"Maybe not." Lisbon agreed. "But, we're certainly changing the nature of our old one."

"I'll give you that." Jane agreed knowing he hoped it would change even more in the not too distant future.

"You don't have any other choice." Lisbon told him. "Besides, since when do you care what anyone thinks?"

"Since Cho's a friend." Jane said. "His opinion matters to both of us."

"Yes, he is and it does." Lisbon agreed. "Probably more to me than it does to you."

"I hope you told him this is what we both want." Jane cut to the chase. "He'll believe it more coming from you."

"What do you think?" Lisbon asked. "He seems happy for us. However, I think he'll break both your arms if you hurt me. I think Rigsby will probably fly over from California to help him."

Making a rude noise, Jane bit back the urge to tell her he was far more frightened of Cho and Van Pelt than he would ever be of one Wayne Rigsby. Grace had a mean right hook, and Cho, well Kimball could be crazy scary on a good day. It would be a very bad day for someone if he screwed this up and he had a feeling that someone would be him.

"I'd expect nothing less." Jane nodded his head. "I think Abbott probably feels the same."

"I'd say so." Lisbon said. "So, it sounds like everyone's on the same page."

With the exception of a couple of trolls intent on making her life uncomfortable she didn't intend giving the time of day.

"What do you say we head back?" Jane asked. "We should have enough time for you to powder your nose before we have to meet Abbott and the team in the Conference Room."

"Sounds like a plan." Lisbon reached out to grip hi hand.

Taking a moment to scout the mostly deserted park and not seeing any recognizable faces, Jane pulled Lisbon close to give her the kind of kiss conveying exactly how much he'd missed her all day. While more discrete than he'd have given her in a private venue; she couldn't miss what he was saying. That he loved her and he didn't like being separated even temporarily. Lisbon ran her tongue over his bottom lip before pulling back and giving him a quirky smile. Two could play that game. If Jane wanted to give her a kiss that, while far from salacious, still left her all hot and bothered, she could return the favor.

Giving him a sassy look she wrapped her fingers through Jane's and led him out of the park. It should take them all of ten minutes to get back to HQ at a nice leisurely pace. She wasn't far off as five minutes later she was releasing his hand. In another three they were entering the building side by side as they always did.

A couple of minutes and a security check later, Abbott was politely tearing them a new one for taking longer than he'd anticipated.

"How nice of you two to finally join us." Their boss spoke casually from his perch in the front of the room as Lisbon and Jane slid into the two vacant chairs between Fischer and Cho. "We're still waiting on a couple of other agents before we get started. It seems I'm the only one who knows how to tell time. Or maybe I'm the only one who finds this case remotely interesting. None of that matters one way or the other. We still have several murders to solve…."

#

"What do you say to calling it a day?" Jane rested his hand on Lisbon's shoulder. "We'll get more done if we're fresh. Besides, I think everyone left a couple of hours ago. I'd say, given the fact you've been staring into space for the past twenty minutes; that lead we've been working has finally played out." Actually, she'd been working the lead while he'd lain on the couch giving input to her occasional queries as she intently studied the files and made notes as she always did. "There's nothing more we can do at the moment."

"No, there isn't." Lisbon agreed shutting down her computer and closing the file. "You want to come by my place and grab a bite? I haven't had a chance to hit the grocery store yet; but, I know we can scrounge up something. You can even camp out in the spare bedroom if you want."

"I want." Jane said quietly.

"Do you need to swing by your place to get a change of clothes?" Lisbon asked as she put her notes away and got her purse. "Showing up tomorrow in the same thing you're wearing today will only make the gossip worse."

"I'd already planned for this contingency." Jane looked at her with amused eyes. "My bag is in the back seat."

"You'd already planned for this contingency, huh?" Lisbon rose to her feet. "More like you'd already planned to drop by unannounced and wheedle your way through my front door."

"Something like that." Jane agreed as he unfolded from the couch and grabbed a bag hidden behind the back. "Since I'm assuming you want us to drive in separately again, I can stop by the grocery store on the way to your place."

"There's no rush." Lisbon headed for the exit with Jane in tow. "You went by the Farmer's Market today so we have fresh produce." She nodded towards the bag in his hand. "I grabbed some eggs and milk on the way home last night so I have the makings for a nice omelet. I know I have a package of ham and some cheese in the fridge and a loaf of bread in the freezer. We should be able to whip up a decent omelet. I'll make a grocery run tomorrow once we have a better idea of when we're taking that road trip."

They both knew one was coming. They just didn't know if their departure was immediate or in a few days after they'd had time to put the few facts they had in order. Lisbon suspected it would be sooner rather than later, especially if their "he/she/duo" struck again. That wasn't an impossibly given they were getting close to the attack date if their killer followed the usual pattern. The only problem with their theories is they didn't know where she was going to strike. Jane suspected it would be San Antonio, Houston, or Dallas, although Austin was just as likely a choice as any of the others. She'd already hit once in California, Arizona, and New Mexico over the past year. If she followed the pattern, one of the big money towns in Texas would be next.

"That's probably a smart move." Jane agreed. "I have a feeling we're going to Dallas-Fort Worth in the next couple of days. If we don't stop her there, I'd say it'll be Denver in another four months."

"Why Denver?" Lisbon asked.

"Because she's been moving East in a fairly straight line." Jane said. "She's smart enough to want to throw us off in case someone has started connecting the cases. Suddenly shifting the trial back West is one way to do that."

"I suppose it is." Lisbon said. "But why Dallas? Why not Houston or San Antonio?"

"Call it a gut feeling." Jane said quietly. "That and it was easier to get there from Albuquerque."

"You've given up on that whole "other woman" theory haven't you?" Lisbon said as Jane opened the door to her car. "You're favoring the free lance high classed call girl scenario over the other?"

"I never thought she was the other woman in the first place." Jane said quietly. "That scenario never fit the facts. Not unless she's a total whacko who picks a town out of her hat and sets about finding a big fish to take the bait just so she can kill him for being unfaithful to his wife. I haven't totally ruled that scenario out; but, you have to admit it's pretty far-fetched even for our world."

"Stranger things have happened." Lisbon stared at him. "We've lived it."

"Yes, we have." Jane agreed. "Which is why I'm not totally ruling that possibility out."

"Smart move." Lisbon agreed as she turned her key in the ignition. "I'll see you at my place."

"Yes, you will." Deciding leaning in to give her a good bye smooch wasn't the smartest move with several security cameras trained on them; Jane closed her door and watched Lisbon safely leave before heading towards his vehicle.

He'd be at her place in a few minutes where he fully intended to rectify that situation as quickly as possible.

#

Unlocking Lisbon's apartment door, Jane wasn't all that surprised to find the place deserted. He was pretty sure she was upstairs getting changed into something more comfortable. Although they'd left at the same time, he was running a few minutes behind since he'd stopped for gas en route. Closing and locking the door behind him, Jane decided maybe she had a good idea. Making his way to his bedroom with his suitcase in hand, he made short work of changing into his p.j.'s before meandering back downstairs to the kitchen.

Removing a frying pan from the cabinet, Jane set it on the stove before he began cleaning and chopping the fresh vegetables he'd bought at the Farmer's Market. Satisfied with his roughly cut pile, Jane watched Lisbon slip into the kitchen to remove the rest of the makings from the refrigerator before grabbing the loaf of bread from the freezer.

Leaving his chopped parsley beside the bigger piles of onions, mushrooms, and multicolored peppers on the cutting board, Jane smiled at Lisbon snarking over "aggravating bits of shell" as the oil heated to sauté the vegetables. Dumping the veggies into the pan, he watched his partner move on to buttering slices of toast before sliding her contribution into the pre-heated oven. As efficiently as they were moving, they'd be sitting down to a humongous omelet and Orange Marmalade slathered toast in a quarter hour or so.

"Here." Lisbon handed him the seasoned, whipped eggs before hopping up on the counter to watch the show. "You cook and I'll be your trusty assistant."

"Meaning what exactly?" Jane asked pouring the eggs in the pan. "You're going to hand me each individual bowl of goodies like a surgeon's tech handing him instruments?"

"Something like that." Lisbon smirked at him as she reached for the bowl of sautéed vegetables. "We'll start with these. Man, I like all these colored bell peppers. They taste so sweet."

"Like them all you want." Jane responded by tipping the pan before taking the bowl from her hands. "If you keep on eating the peppers, there won't be any red and orange bits left for the eggs." He'd left the yellow bell peppers out deciding their sharper flavor wasn't quite right for this meal. "Take this and hand me the ham." Jane handed her the empty bowl. "We'll add the cheese last." Spreading the chunks of meat over the omelet he waited a bit before sprinkling the grated cheddar blend from the bag Lisbon handed him across the top.

Watching him flip one side of the omelet over the other, Lisbon slid from the counter and grabbed a couple of plates from the cabinet. Tipping the pan, Jane dumped the omelet on one plate knowing Lisbon would slice off what she wanted and leave him the rest. This wasn't their first rodeo. In fact, omelets were one of their favorite things to make on the rare sleep over he was hoping would become far more frequent as their relationship progressed.

Actually, he was hoping their sleepovers wouldn't just become more frequent; but, that they'd change drastically in nature. However, that happening rested squarely at his feet. Lisbon had already subtly indicated she was willing when he was. He just wasn't quite ready and he wasn't about to take their relationship to the next level unless he was. Marcus had misplayed his hand in the last inning and lost everything.

He wasn't doing the same.

Shaking his thoughts, Jane leaned down to remove the toast from the oven. Setting the pan on top of the oven, he dropped the toast on another plate before spreading Orange Marmalade over the slices. Opening a drawer, he grabbed a couple of forks and napkins before offering them to Lisbon.

"Why don't you take our plates in there and find your show." Jane nodded in the direction of the den. "I'll bring our drinks and the toast."

Glancing at the clock, Jane was a little surprised it was almost ten.

"I can do that." Laying the forks on the plates, Lisbon picked them up and headed in the direction he indicated. "Although I think I'd rather talk than watch t.v."

Watching her go, Jane knew that was only true because they were smack in the middle of rerun season. Shaking his head, he filled a couple of glasses with ice before grabbing a cola from the fridge. Dividing the bottle between their glasses, he knew Lisbon would be mildly surprised he'd forgone the tea in favor of fizz. She shouldn't be. It wasn't the first time he'd gone for convenience over pleasure. Hauling his take into the den, he set the bread laden plate and glasses on the coffee table.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Jane took a bite of toast. "The case?"

"We talked about the case all day." Lisbon speared a piece of cheese covered ham. "I don't think there's anything left to say until something new turns up."

"You want to talk about us." Jane watched her tear a piece of bread and carry it to her lips. "Where we go from here now the bubble's burst."

"Not really." Lisbon set her plate aside. "Maybe I just want to know how you're dealing with that a few days into it."

She nodded in the direction of his bare ring finger.

"Better than I expected." Jane answered honestly. "It feels right."

"Yeah?" Lisbon's tone was dubious. "It feels right?"

"We feel right." Jane answered softly ignoring the unspoken question in her eyes. "Finish your dinner, Lisbon, we can talk afterwards…Cold eggs and gloppy cheese isn't all that appetizing."

Deciding a Jane omelet was a terrible thing to waste, Lisbon dug into her plate with gusto. This one was particularly good considering lunch had been a long time ago. It seemed Jane felt the same since he was packing it away as fast as she was. Rising to her feet a while later, Lisbon took their empty plates into the kitchen. Grabbing another cola from the fridge, she refilled both of their glasses before sinking back onto the couch.

"We're done." Lisbon took a sip of her drink. "What do you say to having that talk?"

"I'm ready if you are." Jane leaned back against the pillows. "I'll even start by answering the question you aren't willing to ask."

"What question is that?" Lisbon asked as she settled back on her end of the couch.

"The one you thought I didn't see." Jane called her on her evasiveness. "The one that says if removing my ring feels right and we feel right why doesn't our being together feel right, too? Because isn't. Not yet."

"You're going to have to explain that one." Lisbon fixed him with a penetrating start. "It doesn't make sense otherwise. I know you want me and I know I want you."

"That's true." Jane saw no reason to deny the truth since he hadn't made that much of an effort to hide the evidence in their more intimate moments including now. "But, that doesn't mean we should have each other yet." He twirled his glass in his hands watching the bubbles rise to the surface. "For one thing, we've just started a new case. If I don't miss my guess, we'll be in L.A. by this time tomorrow or the next day at the latest. I don't think either of us should have the added distraction of new intimacies or the frustrations coming with being unable to indulge them on the road."

"You may be right. Lisbon conceded. "But, there's more to it than that."

"Yes, there is." Jane agreed setting his glass on the floor. "Do you want to stay down there or come a little closer?"

"I'm not sure." Lisbon answered honestly even as she scooted down enough for Jane to pull her close enough to wrap his arms around her. "It depends on what you have to say."

Resting his chin on her head, Jane heard her resigned sigh.

"It's not that bad." Jane said. "I've asked Abbott for a couple of extra days in California to wrap some things up. He's agreed to give them to me as long as I promise to focus all of my attention on the case while I'm working and when I get back."

"Things like what?" Lisbon asked. "I'm not sure hanging out in California any longer than you have to is a good idea."

"Why not?" Jane asked. "I can assure you The Blake Association knows our every move. They'll hardly perceive us as a threat when we're working a legitimate case and having dinner with Wayne and Grace."

"You think not?" Lisbon didn't even try to pretend he hadn't read her mind. "And what's with the "us" you keep saying?"

"Abbott's agreed to give you those couple of extra days, too." Jane said. "I'd like to have you with me."

"What are you up to?" Lisbon turned to look into his eyes. "You're going to Malibu aren't you?"

"It seems like a smart move." Jane confirmed her guess. "I called a friend while we were in Islamorada and had her start getting the house ready to list. I need to make sure the repairs are satisfactory and sign the appropriate papers. Karen believes the house will sell quickly for a good price in spite of its history."

Jane couldn't bear to repeat she felt a large part of that appeal was the fact Red John had killed his family there and he, in turn, had eventually killed Red John with his bare hands in the cemetary where his family was buried. Talk about a twisted tragedy. However, that was what his old friend had said and, as sick as it was, he thought she knew what she was talking about. While there was a segment of potential buyers who wouldn't touch his house with a ten foot pole, there was another segment that would be frothing at the bit to get their hands on it. Karen already had a list of potential buyers who'd expressed enough of an interest in the property to request she call them if it ever came on the market. Frankly, Jane hoped he never met any of them.

The sale could be handled by email.

"You're listing your house?" Lisbon asked. "Why would you do that?"

"Because that chapter of my life is closing." Jane gently reminded her. "And another one is opening. It started when you didn't go to DC. Surely you know that."

"I know that ring wouldn't have come off if you weren't serious." Lisbon agreed. "But, that doesn't mean I ever expected you to sale that house."

"It's time." Jane said. "Just as it's time for me to say my final good-byes. I'd like you to be with me when I do since I won't be going back. Our lives are in Texas now."

"You want me to go to the cemetery with you?" Lisbon wasn't sure how smart that was. "What does Abbott say about that?"

"To make it quick." Jane said. "If we run into any trouble, he's got us covered."

"You've discussed your plans with Abbott?" Lisbon wasn't sure she really believed that…Not unless Abbott made him. "He made you come clean about what you were up to before he'd give you that extra time."

"Before he'd give you that extra time." Jane said. "He knew I'd just take it anyway."

"You're serious?" Lisbon asked. "You want me with you when you say your last good-byes to your family?"

"I want you with me when I tell Angela and Charlotte what a terrific woman you are." Jane admitted. "Danny's already given his blessing. Maybe we'll get lucky and Sammie and Pete will be in town. I know they'd like to see you."

"I'd like to see them." Lisbon said. "Thank them for all the letters."

Feed Daisy and apple or two.

"I'm sure they'd like that, too." Jane nodded. "Lisbon, I might not be ready to move quite as fast as you want; but, I do intend to move when the time is right. There are still a few things that need to be settled first. When we take that next step, neither of us is looking back." Lisbon knew Jane wasn't just talking about his personal business. She had some of her own to settle or at least wait out. As loathe as she was to admit it, he had a point. "Can you live with that?"

"What do you think?" She kissed the side of his mouth. "I've waited a dozen years, what's a little while longer?"

"Nothing we can't do." Jane gave Lisbon a squeeze silently thanking her for taking his announcements so well. "As long as we do it together."


	5. Important AN

***** I WILL be posting another chapter of this story soon and the final chapter of _From a Different Perspective _later tonight or tomorrow if I have to down the rating to T – my smut Muse has left me high and dry for a few weeks - but, it's past time to end that story. ~Calla *****

However, that's not what I'm writing about.

I'm in need of your help and I can't think of better people to ask!

I need advice/opinions/input, etc., so please give me feedback.

I've successfully avoided Social Media for years. Like I really need another "harmless" addiction in my life! Writing fanfic is more than enough! However, I'm backed into a corner.

After burning myself out entering RWA writing contests a couple of years ago, I'm finally able to look at my original fiction (novels) again after many aborted attempts. I'm currently editing one of my better novels for submission while the editing is good and the house is accepting unsolicited manuscripts. Yes, I could self publish at anytime; but, being published by a particular house or two has always been a personal dream I'm still pursing since I almost made it a couple of times a LONG time ago! What does that mean? It means I've had a couple of novels make it past the Slush Pile to land in Editor's hands over the years and I've had one well known Agent willilng to represent me I had to turn down due to my mother's recent death and family committments taking precedence over my writing career. Again, a Long time ago. While all ultimately failures, I made it far enough to keep the dream alive.

Now for the dilemma I hope you can help me with.

Before I can submit, I have to have a working Author's Blog up and running. Not that big a deal from the mechanical/technological side of things. All of that is good to go when I am.

My problem is what the heck do I say on a blog after my photograph and RWA Finalist Banner are on display? I'm sure you don't want to know that I edited 12 pages of a 540 page novel today or how my first day back at the gym went!

What comes to mind are blurbs that, while not giving the story away,do share what a character is feeling at a particular moment in time…A mini-snapshot into a pivotal event…Something like that…I honestly don't have a clue.

While I'm currently editing a Romantic Suspense where my early thirties female protagonist was badly maimed in a car accident, - (although she walks with two carved mahogany canes and has some pretty nasty scars you'll never see she's far from a wimp) - my genre of choice is Historical Romances from the 8th through the 17th centuries. I have five completed HRs as well as the RS waiting for final editing so I have a lot to pull from for a blog. I just need to know what my readers would find interesting!

The contemporary Romantic Suspense with the vulnerable, yet spunky, heroine is the novel I have to comment on first and have NO clue what to say!

I'll listen to any advice you can give me so please PM me and tell me what you think. I need advice before I start paying for anything and come off looking like a complete idiot!

Thanks again, Calla


End file.
